A Bad Day for Sweatshirts
by abovely girl
Summary: Liz is having a bad day. Aram attempts to help her, but he may have gotten into trouble with Red along the way. No spoilers except for if you haven't seen season two. Not Lizzington.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever…so I really hope it ends up good. I hope I got some of the characters right and all the mistakes are due to my late night editing. This is not Lizzington or Liz/Aram. This will have at least two chapters

Rating: T for paranoia

Disclaimer: All character and all of the Blacklist show do not belong to me. If it did we would know already that Reddington is Liz's father.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

Elizabeth Keen was having a very bad day. Ever since she woke up that morning everything seemed to be going wrong.

When she first woke up she realized she woke up late, not enough where she would be late for work, but enough where she couldn't she couldn't wash her hair. That was problematic considering how grungy it looked and since she was going to most likely see Red today; and he always liked to try to discuss how she looked and how to "improve" it.

Then she found out that the all the hot water in her motel had been turned off. So, after a very quick and horrible shower, Liz put her hair up into a pony tail and put on a pants suit and hurried over to the post office.

Lucky, for her Red didn't call to make her any later than she assumed she was going to be, because of the traffic. Then, as soon as she got into the post office she went to get coffee. Normally, Liz would stop off to get coffee at her usual coffee shop on her way to work, but of course it was closed today. Hoping that she could at least salvage the rest of the day by staying in her office and catching up on paperwork, Liz walked quickly to her office.

But, as fate would have it she didn't notice the wet floor sign in front of her and she slipped with all of her coffee spilling onto her shirt and jacket. Hoping no one noticed she glanced around and saw no one but Aram. She was happy it was just him knowing he wouldn't tell anyone her little mishap and that he could possibly help her.

As soon as he saw Agent Keen fall Aram rushed over to her to help her stand up. "Agent Keen are you alright that was a pretty bad fall you just had there," Aram said worriedly.

"Yeah, I just tripped and wounded my pride a little bit," she responded jokingly, then she looked down. "And, well, maybe my shirt," Liz said with a sigh and shaking her head wondering how her day could get any worse.

"I don't know about your pride, but if you want a solution to your stained shirt I may have a solution to your problem," Aram said. Liz agreed wholeheartedly knowing what would happen if Ressler or worse Red saw her with the stained shirt.

"I know the sweatshirt isn't really your style and it's a little geeky, but at least it will cover the stain," Aram was quickly saying as he handed Liz his college technology club sweatshirt.

"No, no really I like it and it's not really that geeky, Aram," Liz was saying as she pulled the sweatshirt on," Anyway, this sweatshirt is really a lifesaver especially after the day I had, thanks." Liz really did think it was a very nice sweatshirt after all, she may have only glanced at it, but it had a very nice color and design.

"Well, I happy to know it helped you, and you can return it later," Aram stated knowing his sweatshirt has finally caused some good, considering his past torment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOOX

Liz and Aram went about their day as usual. Though Liz was trying to hide behind her paperwork. Though Ressler did notice the sweatshirt he didn't say anything, since he heard about what happened from some maintenance workers Liz didn't see. Then, right when Liz finally thought her day was turning around Red walked into her office with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Lizzie," Red said as he gave grin in her direction," I was wondering if I could interest you into a little work free lunch down…" He suddenly stopped speaking as soon as he casted a look at _Aram's sweatshirt_. "You know what," Red started speaking again, his eyes never leaving Aram's sweatshirt," I never seem to be able to talk to Mr. Mojtabai enough, so rain check on lunch," he said as he was leaving her office with an unreadable look on his face.

"What was that all about," Liz asked aloud while glancing over at her partner. Ressler gave her an incredulous look and said," If you really don't get that wearing your colleague's old sweatshirt, around an old school guy like Red means that you're dating and/or sleeping with him. Then you really need to get out more."

As Liz heard this statement not only did she realize what the sweatshirt said (Aram Mojtabai Technology Club President), but she also realized the danger she put Aram in. This was really going to be one of the worst days ever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOOOOXOXOOXOX

Tbc…

Please review I would love to hear feedback good or bad as it will improve my writing. Thank you so much for reading this (even if you didn't review). Also more reviews may mean I will get the next chapter out sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that this is short and that I originally only planed for two chapters, but I thought it was best to leave it where I did and be dramatic

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOX

Liz groaned and let her face fall onto her desk for a moment. Ressler sensing his partner's distress went over to her. "Hey, look, it can't be all that bad I mean, Ressler continued laughing slightly," it's not like Red's going to kill him or anything."

Liz shot him a look. He suddenly sobered up realizing that Red was really capable of that if he thought it meant keeping Liz out of both physical and emotional pain. After a moment to clear the tense air around them Ressler said," You know what let's go to lunch. That way you can change out of the sweatshirt and put a nice clean blouse on."

"How did you…"Liz started to say as they both started walking towards the door.

"I have my ways and don't even think about trying to pay, we're partners and you'll owe me the next time we go for lunch any way," Ressler interrupted while smirking at the Liz's shocked face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOOOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOOOXOOXOOXOOXXO

After leaving Lizzie and Ressler's office Red walked quite purposely over to Aram's desk. "Mr. Mojtabai, it's been far too long since we had a nice quite chat with each other. Lunch?"

Though Aram was surprised and a little suspicious of the strange request he knew better than to refuse Reddington and accepted. As soon as they stepped outside and left the safety of the post office, Red nodded at Dembe. Then, when Aram was least suspecting of it Dembe quickly threw a black bag over his head and practically threw him into the car waiting by and once Red got into the car they drove off.

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOOXOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXXOX

I hope you liked it so far. If not review and tell me why, and if you did like it also review. Please and thank you. Also a shout out to Lily Luna Snape Riddle, terry1961, and Cody101 who were the first to review and both made me smile and have all my gratitude.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time and here is a lot longer new one, and so soon to. I'm surprised myself that I wrote two chapters in the same day…enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't know I if need to write it each chapter. But still not mine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When the bag was removed from over Aram's head he found he was not in a dark room with a gun pointed toward him, as before. He was a in a nice dining room with a very well prepared lunch in front of him. Red was also sitting across from him already eating his lunch, with his eyes never once leaving Aram.

In an attempt to start a conversation and make it less uncomfortable for himself Aram said," Well, this was a pleasant surprise. Seeing as the last time you took me somewhere with a bag over my head you threatened to kill me."

"Well, Mr. Mojtabai, I did invite you to a nice lunch for a chat. The bag was merely a precaution of sorts and now a reminder of old times, I suppose," Red said back taking a sip of wine while gesturing to Aram to start eating his lunch as well.

"I really hope Liz never has to go through those precautions whenever she goes somewhere with you, because that would really suck and would get really annoying really fast," Aram was saying as his stared his meal, "Though that might explain the annoyed behavior she has around you sometimes."

"No, I have never done that to our dear Lizzie, though calling her Liz instead of Agent Keen is different from normal, for you. Seems a bit friendly, perhaps," Red said pointedly at Aram.

"Well, since we've been colleagues for about a year now we have become friends," Aram responded not knowing the dangerous waters he now wandered into.

"That 'friendship' of yours is actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Red started saying a slightly dangerous tone at the edge of his voice. "You see, I was originally going to take Lizzie to lunch at this fantastic little place I know downtown, when I noticed she was wearing your sweatshirt," Red stopped there gauging Aram's reaction. Aram as he heard Red say that last bit stopped eating and started to blush a little bit, causing Red's eyes to slightly narrow. Not that he even noticed.

"Oh, wow, yeah Liz, I mean Agent Keen," Aram corrected himself thinking this might please Red," She didn't exactly want you to see that." Then Aram started chuckling a little bit as he said," I think she was a little embarrassed—"

Red cut him off, "I'm surprised at your attitude toward at this new development, Mr. Mojtabai, considering on how it will greatly affect your future. That is only if things turn sour, if you know what I mean."

Aram confused started saying," No, no I don't really know what you mean," while shaking his head.

"Well, let me put it simply we all know how badly Tom had hurt Liz and I'd absolutely hate to see her like that again. I would also hate to see what unfortunate events might unfold to the person who caused her this pain," Red said slightly menacingly. Red, then looked at his watch. "I'm so sorry Mr. Mojtabai, this seems to be all the time we can have for our chat, as I can see your lunch break will be over soon. So, please reflect on my words and Dembe will escort you out, with the same precautions of course." Red nodded to Dembe again as he left the room, before Aram could saying anything else to defend himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

After a very entertaining lunch with Ressler, during which she did in fact change her shirt, and had her mind briefly taken away from the events of that morning. Liz and Ressler returned to the post office to see a very ruffled and dazed Aram sit down at his desk. Sweatshirt in hand, Liz rushed over to Aram's desk. "Aram are you okay, you seem very…" searching for the right word Liz said," wrinkled."

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a very strange lunch with Mr. Reddington. Though he did serve me a very nice lunch," Aram said thinking. "I was very confused to what he was talking about though, he kind of said he didn't want me to hurt you and I think, he thinks that we're a couple," he said looking at Liz.

"I assumed," Ressler gave a look," after Ressler pointed out exactly what the shirt said, that Red would want to talk about that."

"Maybe you should have a talk about that with him, because I don't know about you but I don't want to be beat-up or worse the next time you get sad or anything," Aram said thinking about Red's behavior whenever Liz was involved.

"Yeah," Liz said sighing about the next highlight of her day," I guess I really should have a talk with him." "By the way here's your sweatshirt that started this whole mess," Liz said jokingly as she handed it back. She did add sincerely as she was walking away," Really, thanks for letting me borrow it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

How will Liz's conversation with Red will go? The world may never know unless you review soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now without further ado what you have all been waiting for…the last chapter

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Liz decided it would be best to wait until after work to talk to Red. That way the rest of her day could be as stress free as possible. Though that was impossible because she had a computer error that deleted half of the case report she was writing up. Then, on top of that she got called to Copper's office to discuss the anonymous tip he got involving her "relationship" with Aram. Of course the speculations were quickly dismissed when she explained the situation with Red, and when she stated that she would never break the rules that involved agents dating each other, anyway (though she may have thought about it with Ressler).

No sooner than when the clock struck six to say work was over for the day, did Red and Dembe walk into Liz and Ressler's office. "Lizzie, Donald what a pleasure to see you both again today," Red started to say. After making this comment Ressler started making towards the door, as to avoid the fight that would going to inevitably start soon. "Leaving so soon, Donald, and I thought we could all have a nice chat. But if you have places to go don't let me impose."

"Nice seeing you, Red, though hearing about that little your 'chat' with Aram I think it's best if I leave," Ressler said. Then nodding over to Liz he said his good bye to her, but just as an," Agent Keen." Then Red leaned over to Dembe and quietly told him to wait by the car expecting Liz to comment towards Ressler's last remark. Once Dembe and Ressler left he started to speak.

"Well, that was delightful. Now Lizzie-"Red was quickly interrupted by Liz.

"No, don't Lizzie me. Not today, not after the day I had, and especially not after threating one of my colleagues and friend," Liz said on the verge of yelling. Though she was trying to keep her anger down, since she was still at work, she still was very pissed. "Then, after I hear about that 'friendly' chat or lunch or whatever the hell that was, I get called up to Copper's office about some anonymous tip!"

"Lizzie, calm down you don't have to get so emotional, I was just looking out for you. Now, as for the anonymous tip I haven't got the faintest. I mean after all if I were to call that in Director Copper would have most assuredly have known it was me and ask for proof. Though, that sweatshirt was most illuminating and proof enough."

Liz was fuming by now, thinking about what he was implying and at his try to weasel out of it. "Red, we both know you have more than enough contacts that would have very willingly have placed that call. I can also get as emotional as I want. And as for the sweatshirt and Aram it's my life and I don't need you to butt into personal matters like that, anyway!"

"Lizzie, you know I would do anything in my power to make sure you don't get hurt; and if that means stepping in and making sure your little boyfriends stay in line then fine by me."

"Aram is a nice guy he would never do anything like that and we're not even dating anyway."

"If you're not dating then why were you wearing his sweatshirt this morning? Hmm."

"I was having a bad day and spilt some coffee on my shirt. Then, Aram being the nice guy he is stepped in and offered to let me borrow his sweatshirt to cover the stain."

"Well, I guess that is a reasonable explanation. After all that blouse you're wearing right now looks horrible with your outfit. Speaking of which you must do something about your hair, it looks awful," Red said not knowing of the dangerous territory _he _crossed into.

Liz pulled out her gun and set it on her desk, knowing that if she still had it on her she would end up shooting Red. Through gritted teeth she said," Back off about the hair that was the start of my bad day today."

"Oh, what may I ask happened?" Red said in an attempt to get back on her good side.

"I woke up to late to wash my hair this morning. Then as luck would have it all the hot water in the motel was turned off."

Red had nothing else to say to that. Though he was tempted to say that if she moved into the apartment he bought for her, as he wished she had that whole mess could have been avoided. Instead he cleared his throat and said," Anyway now that you have gotten that out of your system. Would you care to join me for dinner this evening? Seeing as we never did have lunch today, I thought it would be best for us to have dinner instead."

Sighing, Liz said," Yes," after all it was a free meal and would be better than anything else she would have this week. So, after collecting the rest of her things she and Red started leaving the post office and their conversation behind. Knowing it wasn't the first fight she and Red had and it wasn't the worst or the last.

But then, right as they stepped into the parking garage Red said his one last remark regarding their previous conversation," You know, now that I think about it, Lizzie, you couldn't have been dating him." Liz looked at him puzzled waiting for a response. "I mean after all, you're way too good for him." Even though she knew she shouldn't Liz smiled and they continued walking to Red's car where Dembe would be waiting to drive them off to diner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The End. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and supported me, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think if you haven't already.


End file.
